


incomplete

by georgiehensley



Category: Full House (US), Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: it doesn't take long for dj and steve to realize that there's just something... missing in their relationship. they love each other, yes, they want to be together, they just feel... incomplete.





	incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> at this moment, i'm now completely finished with _fuller house_ season 3b. but, i had a lot of feelings regarding that first episode, so i wrote something. here it is.
> 
> also, the title showing up in the line i used for the summary is pure coincidence. (coming up with titles is hard, okay?)

it doesn't take long for dj and steve to realize that there's just something... missing in their relationship. they love each other, yes, they want to be together, they just feel... incomplete.

 

when the answer comes to dj, she's at work, brushing a dog's teeth while matt holds the animal's mouth open. she nearly drops the brush, managing to grab it before it can clatter to the floor.

"dj, you alright?" matt asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"yeah, fine," dj says, shaking her head as she returns to her previous task.

 

she practically drags steve out of the kitchen and into the living room when she gets home.

"matt is what's missing from our relationship!" she says, smiling in relief.

"excuse me?" steve asks.

"you know how we both feel incomplete with this whole... thing between us?" steve nods. "well, matt is what we need to complete it!"

"still not getting it."

"i still have feelings for matt--"

"well, that's news to me--"

"--and i know you two are--were--really close--"

"not in /that/ way, but--"

"--so, maybe we should both date matt! make him apart of our relationship."

"dj, is that... even a thing?" steve asks. "three people, all dating each other?"

"of course it is, i watch sister wives all the time on my days off--"

"no, deej, i mean," steve sighs. "you and i both date matt, but we also date each other. is that normal?" dj sighs, before smiling slightly.

"when have we ever been 'normal'?" she asks. steve can't help but laugh, and dj joins in.

 

"are you sure?" matt asks the following day at work, when dj invites him over for dinner. "wouldn't steve been uncomfortable with you bringing your almost-ex-fiance over for dinner?"

"trust me, he'll be just fine," dj says, smiling.

 

"i have to admit," matt says that night as he wipes his mouth, putting his napkin on top of his now-empty plate. "this does feel a little awkward. is there a reason you guys wanted me over?" dj and steve share a glance.

"there is," dj says, smiling sheepishly. she clears her throat.

"we were just thinking," steve says.

"that maybe--"

"if you want--"

"you don't have to--"

"but we'd like you to--"

"uh--"

"um--"

"guys," matt says, holding his hands up, eyebrows raised.

"would you date us?" dj and steve ask in unison, before they both smile. matt blinks.

"i, uh, i," he says. "what?"

"it's simple, really," dj says. "steve and i would both date each other, but we'd also date you."

"simultaneously," steve adds.

"like... polygamy," matt says.

"polyamory," dj corrects him. "it's the term for what i just described. the other is just when two different people date the same one person, but they don't date each other."

"you're losing me," matt says.

"dj still has feelings for you," steve explains. "but she also has feelings for me. and i--" he sighs, smiling. "i kinda like you too, in, uh, /that/ way. so, what do you say?"

"will you date us?" dj finishes for him.

"wow," matt says. "i'm flattered, really, but, i don't know. i mean, how would the kids react to you dating two of us at once?"

"oh, please, they already have three moms," dj says. "i think they can handle another father figure. and besides, they really love you." matt sighs.

"okay," he says.

"really?" dj and steve say in unison.

"yeah," matt says. "i'd be lying if i didn't say i like you--both of you. you're, like, the best a guy could ever ask for."

"oh my lanta," dj squeals, nearly jumping out of her seat to step around the table to pull matt into a hug, to which he stands up and the two kiss. steve stands as well, also stepping around the table. when matt and dj part, he holds up a fist.

"oh, come on," matt says. "we already kissed once before." steve nods at the memory before matt's ducking down, kissing him on the lips.

"wow," steve says when they part, before whispering across him to dj, "he's a good kisser."

"i know," dj whispers back.

"so, where do we start?" matt asks.

"well, consider our first date complete," dj says.

"and now for our first night together?" matt asks with a smirk. dj's face reddens.

"i'm game," steve says.

"w-well," dj says. "the kids are sleeping, and i don't want kimmy hearing anything from upstairs--"

"please, like she and fernando have stayed quiet while they had their fun," matt says. dj snorts.

"oh, alright," she says. "but not too loud."

"i don't think I'm the one you have to worry about," matt says.

"hey!" steve says. dj giggles, before she and steve both take matt's hands as he leads them upstairs.


End file.
